braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starro
"Starro Lives!" History Origin Starro is an alien conqueror that resembles a gigantic version of an Earth starfish. It goes from planet to planet and exerts its mind control powers as well as using psychic clones to take over the minds of individuals. However, Starro's campaign came to a halt when it arrived in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island on Earth. It was defeated by the Justice League. Starro attempted many more times to take over Earth but failed, including during a battle against Batman and the Green Lantern Guy Gardner. The fight was captured on camera and described in a newspaper article. Starro's first appearance in Batman the Brave and the Bold was in the episode Revenge of the Reach! where the Challengers of the Unknown were investigating a meteor that crashed on Dinosaur Island. When the meteor opened, Starro clones were unleashed, and quickly took control of the Challengers. The apparent herald of the invasion, The Faceless Hunter, then unleashed Starro clones upon Atlantis. They quickly took over everyone, including Fluke and eventually Aquaman himself. Even Adam Strange and his people of Rann fell prey to the clones. Over time, hundreds of heroes were brought under Starro's control. Those not susceptible to mind control such as Red Tornado were destroyed and the preparation for the coming of Starro the Conquerer began. The Starro invasion finally came to the breaking point and with most of the world's heroes under his control, the Faceless Hunter started to summon his master. Despite the best efforts of a rag-tag team of heroes led by Batman, including Firestorm, Captain Marvel, Booster Gold and B'Wana Beast, Starro reached Earth. The heroes tried to fight him and after an extended battle Captain Marvel (in his Billy Batson form) destroyed Starro by summoning his magic lightning. The lightning was unable to reach Billy due to Starro hovering over them and struck the beast instead. Upon realizing this, Firestorm urged Billy to summon the lightning again and again, which killed Starro. (The same trick did not work as well in the second half of the story, when The Faceless Hunter found a way to combine all of the "dead" Starro spores into a giant semi-humanoid "Starro" beast.) Powers and Abilities Starro is an alien and resembles a giant terran starfish. An asexual creature, Starro is capable of generating clones that act in accordance with the original's will. The clones are parasites by nature, and can attach themselves to a humanoid's face, and subsequently take control of the host's central nervous system, thereby controlling the host. Control of the host is lost once removed from the victim. The creature is also capable of energy projection; flight; changing colour and has a high degree of invulnerability. The humanoid "Starro the Conqueror" possesses telepathy great enough to control the Starro alien race, and strength drawn from the victims of the Starro probes. Appearances * Revenge of the Reach! * Clash of the Metal Men! * The Power of Shazam! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Mitefall! cameo Behind The Scenes Although this is unconfirmed, many fans have pointed out that a drawing on the caves in the episode The Power of Shazam bears a strong resemblance to Starro. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Males